


Around my finger

by Dawnwritesit



Series: Into the Wild [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Masochism, No Lube, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis Humiliation Kink, Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation, masochist doyoung, rope bunny johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Doyoung and Johnny are bored, alone together in the bungalowORJohnny confronts Doyoung about his jealousy and they get into a special kind of fight
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Into the Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888336
Kudos: 92





	Around my finger

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to read Part 1 and 2 for context! 
> 
> For background about Johnny's characterization you may also want to read Small Talk (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831573)!

After a morning which remained a mystery for Johnny and Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeyong spent more time together. That very same day they decided to go to a nearby local market to buy some groceries for the dinner they had planned to cook for everyone. Doyoung and Johnny did not care to go with them, knowing that they would be talking about food and cooking, things they weren’t really well versed in, and that they would have simply gotten hungry and frustrated. Instead, the two men were still inside the bungalow about thirty minutes after their boyfriends left: Johnny in the living room absently watching tv and Doyoung in his and Taeyong’s bedroom, playing games on his phone. Decidedly bored, Johnny finally came up with something to do. He rose from the couch and knocked on the bedroom door. Doyoung answered with a concentrated “yeah,” and Johnny made his way in. He smirked when he realized how much the room smelled like Taeyong.

  
“What’s up?” the older uttered, his shoulder against the door frame.

  
“Playing games.”

  
Doyoung was not a talkative person, especially while playing games, but there was something in his tone that struck Johnny differently. The two men hadn’t really talked since the incident the day before: him interrupting a very intimate thing, and then stepping up and carrying Taeyong. In fact, they had simply not talked to each other, only communicating with short sounds or one-word sentences. Johnny did not know why Doyoung was giving him the cold shoulder, because he didn’t see anything wrong in how he had acted. Well, he knew that he shouldn’t have stopped and stared, and maybe touching himself was overstepping, but it was an accident in the end. It had not really mattered to him; he was going with the flow and now that it had passed it was just a memory he had stored.

  
It wasn’t Doyoung’s case, though. He had thought he would have soon forgotten the little pinch of jealousy, the hurt in his pride and position when Johnny had stepped up and had dared intervening, telling Taeyong how to act. And then carrying him away like he was his. No, Taeyong was Doyoung’s, his only, and no one else’s. Johnny had to apologize.

  
“Sounds...cool?” Johnny replied, visibly confused.

  
Doyoung continued to ignore him while Johnny stood there, staring raptly at Doyoung, who was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, spread out on his bed.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Johnny raised one eyebrow and gave Doyoung a look that meant he was not going to let Doyoung get away with not talking. He was decided to pull him out of whatever state of mind he was in.

  
“So I was thinking about making a surprise for...” Johnny transitioned, while entering the room and walking towards the mattress to sit on it.

  
As soon as he perceived the movement, Doyoung jumped up and stood up to Johnny. Johnny was obviously taller but Doyoung was doing everything he could to appear intimidating.

  
“Listen. Unless you’re gonna apologize to me I don’t want to hear you talk.”

  
The tone struck Johnny like an electric buzz. Adrenaline rushed through his body and, still clueless, decided to play along.

  
“Apologize for what? For not being a stubborn piece of work who does nothing but sulk all day?”

  
Doyoung huffed and smirked.

  
“You think you’re so clever, huh? Can’t even figure out what you have to apologize to me for.”

  
“I won’t apologize for anything, Doyoung,” Johnny answered right away, “I didn’t do anything to you.”

  
And that’s how it flashed in Johnny’s brain. He pieced all the facts together: him interrupting Doyoung, him carrying Taeyong, and then Doyoung killing him with his eyes, ignoring him. It felt all so childish to Johnny that the realization made him laugh right in Doyoung’s face.

  
“What’s so fucking funny?”

  
“You. You’re so fucking funny. Look at you being all mad in my face for nothing.”

  
Doyoung was fuming. He did not appreciate Johnny downplaying his feelings, especially when it came to his relationship to Taeyong.

  
“I want my apology, you know what the fuck you did.”

  
“Oh yeah, I do now. I made you jealous. How is that my responsibility to apologize for? You’re just fucking insecure, man.”

  
Calling him insecure made Doyoung’s cap come off. He was not insecure, he was proprietary. Taeyong was his.

  
“Taeyong is mine. You had no fucking right to do what you did.”

  
As he spoke Doyoung pushed Johnny firmly by hitting him in the shoulder. Johnny barely moved but took advantage of the blow to grab Doyoung’s wrist.

  
“Hey what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Doyoung continued, upset of being bound.

  
He tried to wiggle his way out but it did not work. He tried using his other hand to pry Johnny’s fingers open but, alas, Johnny also had another hand. With now both of Doyoung’s wrists in his hands, Johnny stared down at Doyoung. His face was blushed and angry, and it made Johnny feel even more playful.

  
“Oh no, wait. I get it. You’re saying this but really you’re jealous I carried him and not you.”

  
Doyoung’s face turned even redder.

  
“What the fuck are you talking abo-“

  
“I can see it now, all over your face. Ooh, you can’t lie to me, boy.”

  
Doyoung hated how small Johnny made him feel. He wanted to scream and kick his way away from Johnny, away from this place and back safely with only Taeyong. But Johnny had also planted the thought in his head: him being carried by Johnny’s strong arms, and even more... He could imagine what kind of lover Johnny was, he could also hear the echo of Jaehyun’s gentle moans he had once overheard, begging for more, pleading, with Johnny’s name on his lips...

  
“I’m so fucking tired of your antics-“ Doyoung spat out, nonetheless interrupted once again by Johnny. Johnny had brought their bodies close, so close that they could feel each other’s breath, their faces barely separated.

  
“You wanna kiss me so bad.”

  
Doyoung’s face showed visible confusion.

  
“What the fuck did you just say?”

  
“I said...” Johnny continued, “you wanna... kiss me... so bad...”

  
With each short pause Johnny had brought his lips closer, and closer, and ended as they were barely touching, brushing against one another. He didn’t kiss Doyoung, no, but one impulsion would seal the deal. Doyoung was still very confused, a whirlwind of emotions inside his body. He simply felt the attraction. He did. It was not his brain; it was physical. It was like two magnets whose fields are made to match. His body answered for him: his neck lengthened and his lips came in full contact with Johnny’s. He quickly withdrew, though, not willing to let him know he had been right, but it had been enough for Johnny. Still holding both of his wrists, Johnny forced Doyoung down on the bed and, once on top of him, pushed his lips against Doyoung’s, hungrily. He immediately searched for an opening which Doyoung allowed and slid his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues caressing like so, they stayed motionless for a moment, only until Doyoung realized that Johnny was trying to take over him. He was taking control, and that wasn’t what Doyoung was used to.

  
Taking advantage of the make-out session, which didn’t leave Johnny fully focused on keeping Doyoung on lock, Doyoung freed his wrists and buried his hands in Johnny’s hair, thrusting his body up against Johnny’s, grinding and now in control of how their tongues interacted. The actions made Johnny’s eyes open, the tug pulling a moan out of him. He felt, and saw, Doyoung smirk under him.

  
“That’s right, bitch. You don’t know me.”

  
Doyoung then shifted the weight of Johnny’s body with his legs and pushed him into the mattress, under him. Johnny found himself in a position which had been Doyoung’s just seconds before. Except that Doyoung was way more aggressive. He was thrusting his hips into Johnny, licking his tongue, biting his lip, a hand lingering at the side of Johnny’s pretty neck. Johnny slid his hands on Doyoung’s waist, and, with strength, forced him to stay relatively still.

  
“Are you that much of a slut that you can’t control your body?” Johnny slurred between hasty breaths.

  
Doyoung’s response was letting go of Johnny’s lips and dragging his own to Johnny’s neck, only to bite.

  
“Ouch! Don’t you fucking dare bite me you freak!” Johnny exploded, once again wrestling Doyoung under him.

  
“Can’t take it, baby?” Doyoung snarled, visibly pleased.

  
“Stop talking back to me, I have ways to make you shut up.”

  
Doyoung laughed into Johnny’s face.

  
“Sure, I’d like to see that.”

  
Johnny confidently kneeled with all his length above of Doyoung and pulled his pants down, still leaving his underwear on. Doyoung raised one eyebrow.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t even look hard right now.”

  
Johnny felt blood rush to his cheeks; he was very hard and he knew that Doyoung knew it and could see it too. The simple sentence almost made Johnny switch his brain off and let Doyoung use and abuse him. It was familiar, the size humiliation. But Doyoung wouldn’t simply get away with it; he couldn’t, because he was Doyoung.

  
“It’s because you’re not being effective moving on me like an agonizing worm. You’re doing a terrible fucking job.”

  
Once again hurt in his pride, Doyoung stepped right into Johnny’s trap. Doyoung sat up and, all the while looking up with a daring look in his eyes, started rubbing Johnny’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

  
“You lied, you’re hard as shit you fucking liar,” Doyoung defiantly said, stroking faster.

  
Johnny was biting on his lower lip, fighting his body to control his twitches and moans. He was rock solid and Doyoung’s touch felt so... nice. It was as if his hand was liquid and it was simply perfectly brushing against him, espousing every curve and hitting every nerve.

  
“You fucking like that, don’t you, baby? I stroke your useless little dick and you lose all your cheek...”

  
Johnny couldn’t help but moan out loud this time.

  
“That’s right, like that... I can even make you feel better but that’s only if you beg for it. Beg for it, baby, I know you want to,” Doyoung continued, pleased and persuaded to have won this round.

  
“You’re the one that seems rather desperate right now,” Johnny clearly announced, looking down.

  
Doyoung looked down and realized not only how hard he looked but also that precum had been leaking through his sweats. His cheeks burned red and his hand stopped its movements against Johnny. Still stunned, Doyoung closed his eyes and let Johnny lay him back down and stay on top of him. He snapped out of it when he felt Johnny tug at the elastic of his sweats.

  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

  
“Take off your damn pants if you don’t want me to. You’re so stubborn,” Johnny scoffed, immediately bringing his head down and nibbling on Doyoung’s neck.

  
The sensation made Doyoung slowly loosen his grip. He wouldn’t dare asking Johnny but he wanted him to really hurt him. To bite him hard and scratch him. To choke him and make his throat sore. Doyoung pulled his pants down, not without a certain sense of pride. As he did he held Johnny’s head down, preventing him from looking. It pushed Johnny to nibble harder and dig his nails into Doyoung’s side, but it was only met with soft whimpers of forbidden pleasure.

  
Longing for the wet sensation, Johnny seized Doyoung’s lips again and the two began making out hungrily again, this time more or less in equality, their hips thrusting in sync. Johnny hurried to pull his underwear down, hissing when his stiffened cock came in contact with Doyoung’s. It made Doyoung shiver as well, the skin to skin sensation sending a wave of pleasure through his body. But, it didn’t make him forget that this was a fight, after all. Between kisses Doyoung continued to tease Johnny:

  
“How does it feel?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“A big cock... against you...”

  
Johnny leaned into the kiss even more, trying to make his moans quieter, his arousal less obvious. But he didn’t lose his wits either.

  
“You’re no bigger than Jaehyun...” Johnny whimpered into Doyoung’s mouth, just as he scoffed his answer.

  
“You’ll see if you can handle me like him.”

  
Doyoung cheekily bit Johnny’s lip once more and flipped him around surprisingly easily. It made him chuckle when he realized that it was because Johnny’s legs were still entangled in his underwear and pants. Doyoung made sure that Johnny was locked under him and he shifted the upper side of his body down to be able to reach under the bed. Johnny was catching his breath, curious about what Doyoung was doing, and trying to forget the twitches in his dick. He was also trying not to focus too much on Doyoung’s cock, which was hanging low above him. Doyoung pulled a long black rope out and gave Johnny an inquisitive and lusty look.

  
“Like what you see?”

  
Johnny’s confusion was replaced by surprise and then even more confusion, due to his own reaction to seeing the rope. They had never tried anything like it with Jaehyun but when he saw the rope a part of his mind unlocked. He wanted to be tied. No, he needed to be. He longed for the unknown sensation of the rope against his skin, tightly tied, digging into him slowly. He craved the feeling. For someone as big as him, as tall, as powerful, being bound felt surreal.

  
As all of this was going on privately, Doyoung did nothing but prepping the rope, quietly inventorying the types of knots he could do and how he could efficiently bind Johnny. It was going to take more length than with Taeyong, that was for sure. He was also wondering how much Johnny was willing to accept. How tight. And the type of binding as well. He considered all of this while staring at Johnny’s dumbfounded look.

  
“I don’t have all day, pretty boy,” Doyoung insisted, making Johnny snap out of his introspection.

  
“If I allow you do you promise to stop calling me that?”

  
“You’d rather me call you a bitch?” Doyoung answered with a smirk invading his face.

  
“I’d rather you’d shut up and do it already. Don’t try to make yourself important.”

  
Doyoung quietly shot arrows with his eyes towards Johnny.

  
“I need your fucking legs naked. God, you’re such a baby, I can’t believe that,” Doyoung complained while pulling Johnny’s pants and underwear off his body. Johnny wanted to talk back but found nothing to say; he simply blushed, nervous and impatient.

  
Once it was done, Doyoung did not lose another second. He forced Johnny’s legs open and folded them.

  
“Leave them up. I don’t want them touching the bed anymore, is that clear?”

  
Johnny nodded. As comfortably as he could he let his heels rest against the back of his thighs. Eagerly he watched Doyoung move the rope around, slide it around his naked legs, and tie his ankle to his thigh. Then another loop, the middle of his calf and again, to his thigh. Finally just under his knee to the other side of his leg.

  
“How does that feel?” Doyoung asked as he was tying the knots and securing Johnny’s legs.

  
Johnny felt... He felt a lot. He felt hopeless. As soon as Doyoung had started the knots it was his stomach knotting too. His cock was twitching still, even more under the friction of the ropes. Johnny was trying to control himself but he loved it. His whole body was burning like in a fever, and everything he wanted was to have sex like that. Bound. He didn’t care who or what or how. He needed to be used.

  
“It feels nice... it feels nice.”

  
Doyoung raised his head towards Johnny as he finished up the second leg.

  
“Nice? Is that all you have to fucking say?”

  
“Well you haven’t fucked me yet.”

  
Johnny’s boldness almost made Doyoung choke on his spit.

  
“Is that what you want?” Doyoung asked, treading lightly, not knowing if this was another trap set up by Johnny to simple bite back.

  
However, when he took a good look at Johnny, he could tell that he was serious. The ropes had made Johnny submit. Maybe not entirely, because that wasn’t his sexual nature, but he had accepted it momentarily. His face was flushed, and so was his cock, screaming red and twitching and beating; it was as if he had never had sex before. Doyoung saw Johnny humidify his lips and nod.

  
“Yes. I want it. Fuck me.”

  
Doyoung smiled, satisfied. Since there was practically no means for Johnny to walk away he separated his body from Johnny’s and grabbed the lube. He got rid of his pants that were still stuck at his ankles, and poured a great amount of the gel onto his hand. He generously coated his cock with it, stroking it, eyes half closed, enjoying the view and Johnny’s vulnerability. He looked so glossy and beautiful. Once his member was ready, Doyoung put some more lube onto his fingers and brought them to Johnny’s entrance. He felt the shiver due to the temperature shock but Johnny did not say a thing. He waited, his heart pounding in his chest. Doyoung carefully slid one finger in, forcing a grunt out of Johnny, and worked it as fast as he could, to ease another one in.

  
“You’re tight but I can’t wait to leave that tiny hole gaping,” Doyoung slurred, voice heavy with desire.

  
“Hurry the fuck up then,” Johnny answered, trying to be commanding but speaking in a very small voice.

  
Doyoung pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above Johnny, aligning with Johnny’s hole. He let his tip trace around the rim, making Johnny’s entire body twitch. Seeing his bound legs trying to move made Doyoung cave in. He pushed in, going all the way almost at once.

  
Johnny immediately felt like he was melting into the mattress. Doyoung was filling him almost perfectly, and in many ways it reminded him of the familiarity of Jaehyun’s cock. It felt as big but when Doyoung began to thrust into him, differences arose. Doyoung was being too careful still, not sufficiently unhinged. Johnny needed to be ravaged. So he provoked.

  
“Is that the best you got?”

  
“Is that your way of asking for more?” Doyoung immediately reacted.

  
He was being careful because he didn’t know Johnny like he knew Taeyong. He didn’t know the boundaries. The needs. He was about to learn, though.

  
“I bet you fuck Taeyong harder than that,” Johnny boldly whimpered, as Doyoung had already picked up pace.

  
“I would fuck him harder, that’s for sure...” Johnny continued, looking at Doyoung in his eyes.

  
And just like that Johnny awoke Doyoung’s jealousy. He felt the need to make Johnny pay, to make him pay for even daring to think about fucking Taeyong.

  
“Don’t you... fucking dare...” Doyoung snarled, quite literally pounding into Johnny now.

  
That was it. Doyoung was hitting Johnny perfectly now, constantly sending shocks of pleasure into his body. The movement of their bodies made the ropes press hard into Johnny’s skin, the burning sensation getting immediately to his head and his cock. Doyoung also felt the ropes and thoroughly enjoyed owning Johnny with the material. He was above him in many ways.

  
Johnny was tight, alright. That was something Doyoung was not quite used to anymore with Taeyong, and he soon felt need for release. Nonetheless he would have done anything but admit it to Johnny. Instead, he went back to kneeling comfortably and slowed his pace. He kept thrusting slowly, in the meantime grabbing Johnny’s dick and stroking it. But Johnny wasn’t stupid. He knew what Doyoung was trying to do.

  
“Already? Am I that good?” Johnny bragged, all smirks.

  
“Don’t make me stop completely, fucking ungrateful bitch.”

  
Johnny didn’t answer but simply reached for Doyoung’s wrist, the one attached to the hand stroking his dick. Quietly, and staring into Doyoung’s soul, he dug his nails into it, forcing a whimper out of Doyoung.

  
“Don’t talk to me like that. Is that clear?”

  
“I’ll talk any way I want to,” Doyoung answered, picking up pace again. Or at least trying to, since having Johnny’s nails digging into his skin added to his pressing pleasure.

  
Johnny dug his nails deeper again; suddenly, another moan escaped out of Doyoung’s mouth.

  
“I see...” Johnny let out, taunting. “Talk to me like that and I won’t hurt you again.”

  
Doyoung did not react outwardly but unconsciously stopped thrusting all together; Johnny had almost pushed him over the edge.

  
“I’ll hurt you, Doyoung. Come to me.”

  
Johnny had complete flipped the scenario. He was bound and being fucked but he was now holding Doyoung in his palm. He had found the weakness, the one button to press to make him go limp.

  
As if he had lost the ability to think or protest, Doyoung disengaged from Johnny and awaited for instructions. Johnny definitely hadn’t thought it would have been that easy but he was sure glad: he was also pretty sore from the stimulation and was ready to climax.

  
“I said, come here,” Johnny said, all the while trying his best to sit up with his legs bound, gesturing to his chest. “Lay here. Put your back to me.”

  
Johnny was now practically sat on the bed, sitting on his heels more than anything. Doyoung nervously nibbled his lip and sat between Johnny’s legs, resting his back and head against the older’s toned chest. Without a word Johnny brought his hand around Doyoung’s throat, making Doyoung close his eyes.

  
“Lube or no lube?” Johnny whimpered into Doyoung’s ear.

  
“No lube,” Doyoung firmly answered, his voice nonetheless slightly trembling.

  
“Very good... Then sit on me, baby. I’ll take care of the rest.”

  
His hand did not leave Doyoung’s throat all the while Doyoung positioned himself correctly and adjusted Johnny’s tip against his rim. Slowly but surely he pushed down onto Johnny’s cock, the pain washing over his body and mixing with intense pleasure.

  
“Oh God,” Doyoung couldn’t help but let out as he slid down.

  
“That’s right baby... It ain’t that small anymore, is it?”

  
The remark made Doyoung chuckle but only for a second. Johnny was closing his hand around Doyoung’s throat, adding onto the sensations that were already overwhelming.

  
“More?” Johnny asked as he tightened the grip.

  
“Yes...” Doyoung pleaded, now sitting all the way down unto Johnny.

  
Johnny smirked and tightened the grip. With his teeth he bit Doyoung’s lobe. With his free hand let it rest of Doyoung’s stomach, and dug his nails into it, slowly. It was a lot but Doyoung wanted more. So he ordered.

  
“More. Fuck me. Hurt me.”

  
Johnny’s eyes flashed. He very eagerly obliged; the best he could, anyway. It was difficult for him to thrust his hips while being bound like he was but he still managed. He was helped by the mattress and practically made the two of them bounce up and down, while his hand was crushing Doyoung’s throat, his nails scratching his stomach, tracing red and burning lines.

  
“Does that hurt good baby?” Johnny whimpered into Doyoung’s ear as he felt himself ready to burst. “Do you like how much it hurts?”

  
“It fucking hurts so good,” Doyoung moaned out.

  
The dry friction was too much to handle on its own, but with the outside pain too, it was intoxicating. It was too good. It was transcendental.

  
“You’re gonna cum for me baby aren’t you?” Johnny continued, wrapping his free hand tightly around Doyoung’s cock, squeezing it as he started to stroke it.

  
“Do it. Do it,” Doyoung answered in a breathy voice, feeling his soul leave his body.

  
Only a few seconds later, Doyoung released onto Johnny’s hand. He was closely followed by Johnny, who let out a painful grunt as he buried himself deep inside Doyoung.

  
The two men stayed silent and motionless for a while, catching their breath, making the saliva come back in their mouths. Progressively, Johnny unclenched his fingers from Doyoung’s throat and fell back into a more comfortable position. As for Doyoung, he carefully moved away from Johnny, slowly so as not to injure himself. Once disengaged, he sat onto the mattress and let his body fall back next to Johnny’s. Johnny was laying down next to him, his cock still twitching due to his pounding heartbeat, and his legs bound up.

  
“I didn’t know you were that type,” Johnny started, still trying to tease Doyoung despite what had just happened.

  
“I told you, you didn’t know me.”

  
“I didn’t know you were the jealous type either.”

  
Doyoung frowned at the reminder but somehow now felt at ease. Johnny wasn’t a threat anymore. Not after seeing him all bound up and helpless. But Doyoung kept the game going.

  
“Keep talking and I won’t hesitate to leave you tied up the rest of the afternoon.”


End file.
